Lost My Family
by Kids Nyuh
Summary: [DISCONTINUE!]"Mungkin kalau dari awal mereka tidak bersatu, semua tidak akan terjadi. Dan mungkin juga aku tidak ada. Setidaknya aku berharap bisa seperti dulu"-Kun DLDR M-PREG! JaeYong! Yaoi!
1. chapter 1

Seorang anak kecil berumur lima tahun sedang meringkuk diatas tempat tidurnya, ia bersembunyi didalam selimut tebalnya. Anak kecil tersebut sangat ketakutan, lampu di kamarnya padam dan diluar sedang hujan deras ditambah dengan suara petir yang menggelegar. Ia sungguh ketakutan, ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk memeluknya.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya terbuka, seseorang masuk dengan terburu sembari memegang lilin ditangannya. Seseorang tersebut menaruh lilin dimeja dekat ranjang, ia segera menaiki tempat tidur dan memeluk anak kecil yang masih bergelut dibawah selimut itu. Ia membuka selimut yang menutupi anak kecil itu, dan melihat wajah manis anak itu yang ketakutan dengan air mata yang mengalir dikedua pipi chubby 'nya.

Merasa tubuhnya dipeluk seseorang, anak itu pun mendongak dan menemukan wajah cantik sang Umma yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Sang Umma mengelus pipinya sambil berujar, "Gwaenchana, Umma disini. Tidurlah, Umma menemanimu" kemudian memeluknya lagi. Merasa dirinya sudah aman, anak tersebut pun menyamankan dirinya dipelukan sang Umma dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Selang beberapa waktu, seorang namja tampan masuk kekamar tersebut. Namja tersebut mendekati ranjang sang anak dan melihat sang istri sedang memeluk buah hati mereka. "Apa Kun sudah tidur?" tanya sang namja pada istrinya. Sang istri hanya berguman sebagai jawaban.

"Kau mau ikut tidur disini?" tawar sang istri. "Baiklah" jawab sang namja.

Ia pun ikut berbaring disisi kosong samping anaknya, dan mengecup kening sang istri dan sang anak secara bergantian. Sang istri tersenyum, "Jaljayo" ucapnya.

Mereka berdua melewati malam yang dingin itu dengan tidur bersama sang buah hati. Meski diluar badai sedang mengamuk, itu tak mengganggu keluarga kecil tersebut untuk terlelap dalam mimpi yang indah.

 **LOST MY FAMILY**

Main Cast: Qian Kun, Jung Jaehyun, Lee Taeyong

Other Cast: Mark Lee, Lee Jeno, Wong Yukhei (Lucas)

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, kecuali **Lucas** (be mine). Dan cerita ini murni milik saya.

Warning: BL/Yaoi/Shoai, M-preg, typo, **DLDR.**

.

Seorang namja sedang merapikan pakaiannya didepan cermin. Ia merapikan dasi yang terpasang dikerah kemejanya, ia memandang cermin memastikan penampilannya sudah rapi. Dari mulai celana, kemeja, dasi, dan juga jas sekolahnya. Terakhir, ia melihat pantulan wajahnya sendiri. Sungguh menyedihkan, wajahnya terlihat pucat, bibirnya kering, dan juga terlihat lingkar hitam dibawah matanya. Namja itu tersenyum getir.

"Apakah itu aku?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan, setelah itu mengambil tas ranselnya diatas tempat tidur. Kemudian ia beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

Kamarnya berada dilantai dua, jadi ia harus menuruni tangga untuk ke lantai dasar dan keluar dari rumah.

Di lantai dasar, ada dua orang yang sedang beradu mulut satu sama lain. "Apa saja yang selama ini kau lakukan dirumah, hah?" tanya salah satu dari mereka kepada lawan bicaranya, dengan nada tajam yang kentara. "Apa?! Tentu saja mengurus rumah. Memang kau pikir aku melakukan apa?" tanya balik sang lawan bicara.

"Lalu, apa kau tidak pernah memperhatikan anak kita?! Sampai nilai sekolahnya merosot seperti ini, huh?" ujar namja dewasa yang tadi pertama bertanya sambil melempar buku rapor sang anak dimeja dekat mereka.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sudah memperhatikan Kun selama ini. Kau pikir aku tidak sibuk!" ujar sang istri yang menjadi lawan bicaranya sekarang. "Kau sendiri tidak pernah memperhatikan Kun. Kau selalu sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaanmu itu" ujar sang istri lagi.

"Apa kau bilang?! Memang aku bekerja untuk siapa? Itu untuk menghidupi kalian berdua" ujar namja dewasa dengan nada yang semakin tinggi. "Hhh, alasan saja" kata sang istri sambil membuang muka. "Bilang saja kalau kau bersenang-senang".

"Astaga Taeyong, bagaimama jalan pikiranmu itu" ucap namja dewasa sambil mencengkeram kepalanya. "Sudahlah, kau memang tidak peduli padaku dan Kun" ujar sang istri lalu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di ruang tengah. Namja dewasa itu duduk disofa menghela napasnya perlahan, mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya kembali. Ia baru pulang dari kantor pagi ini dan sudah harus berdebat dengan istrinya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut ruangan, dan menemukan sang anak yang sedang terdiam di anak tangga paling bawah. Oh, mungkinkah sang anak mendengar perdebatannya dengan sang istri? Ia segera beranjak mendekati sang anak.

"Apa sudah mau berangkat, Kun?" tanyanya lembut pada sang anak. Kun hanya mengangguk pelan. "Apa perlu Appa antar?" tanya sang ayah lagi. Kun menatap sang ayah, "Tidak perlu Appa, sebaiknya Appa istirahat saja. Appa 'kan baru pulang" jawab Kun. "Baiklah, apa kau sudah sarapan Kun?" tanya ayahnya sambil mengelus rambut Kun. Dan Kun menggeleng sebagai jawaban, "Aku akan makan disekolah"

Namja dewasa itu mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang kemudian ia berikan kepada Kun, "Ini untuk uang sakumu, makanlah yang bergizi" ujarnya. Kun menerima uang dari ayahnya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Terima kasih, Appa! Kun berangkat. Annyeong!" setelah berterima kasih dan berpamitan pada sang ayah, Kun pun keluar dari rumah dan pergi ke sekolah.

Kun berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah menujuh kelasnya, kelas 1-3. Hari masih pagi, jadi masih sedikit siswa yang datang. Kun pun berjalan dengan santai, tidak terlalu terburu masuk ke kelas.

Kun hanya berjalan tidak memperhatikan sekitar, pikirannya melayang jauh dari raganya. Sampai ia tidak sadar ada seseorang didepannya. Dan...

Brukk

Kun menabrak seseorang tersebut, dan minuman yang dibawa seseorang itu tumpah mengenai seragam Kun. Ia mencoba membersihkan seragamnya yang terkena minuman, tapi sepertinya percuma.

"Oh, maaf. Aku tidak melihat ada orang" ujar orang didepannya dengan nada mengejek, ditambah gelak tawa dua orang dibelakang namja tersebut. Namja didepan Kun menyeringai, "Bajumu basah, biar aku bersihkan" ujarnya yang kemudian menumpahkan sisa minuman yang ia bawa pada kepala Kun. Kun sendiri hanya memejamkan mata saat diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Jeno, sepertinya itu tidak membantu" ujar salah satu namja dibelakang Jeno, namja yang menyiram Kun. "Biar aku saja yang membersihkannya" ujar namja itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Kun, dan menyeret Kun pergi.

"Lucas, kemana Mark membawa anak itu?" tanya Jeno kepada satu temannya yang lain. Sedangkan yang namanya Lucas tadi mengedikkan bahunya, "Entahlah, tapi sebaiknya kita jangan lewatkan ini. Ayo!" ujar Lucas dan mengajak Jeno. Mereka berdua pun pergi menyusul Mark yang sudah duluan membawa Kun pergi.

Mark menyeret paksa Kun dengan mencengkeram erat jas seragam yang dikenakan oleh Kun. Dan Kun sendiri mencoba memberontak melepaskan dirinya dari Mark, ia yakin Mark pasti akan mengerjainya lebih buruk dari Jeno sebelumnya. Mark menyeringai menatap wajah gusar Kun, ia semakin mempercepat jalannya.

"K-kau mau membawaku kemana?"

Mark tersenyum sinis, "Aku hanya ingin membersihkan bajumu". Kun menggeleng, "Lepaskan aku" pintah Kun yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Mark. Kun masih mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman Mark pada seragamnya, akan tetapi tidak berhasil. Cengkerman Mark terlalu kuat, dan pada akhirnya Kun pun pasrah apapun yang akan dilakukan Mark padanya.

Mark menyeret Kun ke dalam toilet dan mendorong kasar tubuhnya ke tembok toilet. Beberapa siswa laki-laki yang berada didalam toilet menatap takut Mark, dan mereka dengan cepat segera keluar dari toilet. Siapa yang tidak takut dengan Mark, salah satu dari penguasa di sekolah ini yang sangat suka menindas siswa lemah bersama dua orang temannya, Jeno dan Lucas. Dia bahkan pernah menindas siswi perempuan hingga membuat siswi tersebut pindah dari sekolah. Para guru pun tidak berani menegur ataupun menghukum Mark dan temannya -kecuali satu guru-, karena orangtua ketiganya adalah donatur terbesar di sekolah ini.

Dan sekarang Kun menjadi bahan bullying tetap oleh ketiganya. Kun hanya mengernyit saat merasakan kepalanya terbentur tembok. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Mark, ia melihat Mark masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet. Dan tak berapa lama Jeno dan Lucas menyusul ke toilet. Mereka berdua menatap Kun dengan pandangan mengejek. "Kasihan sekali kau" ujar Lucas dengan tawa sinis.

Mark keluar dari bilik toilet dengan membawa satu kantong plastik hitam besar yang biasa dipakai untuk membuang sampah, didalam kantong itu terdapat sampah-sampah kotor yang sudah Mark campur dengan air. Ia berjalan mendekati Kun yang sedang terduduk dilantai toilet dengan raut wajah tak karuan. "Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, huh?" tanya Mark, dan dengan tak berperasaan mengguyurkan isi kantong plastik yang ia pegang ke atas tubuh Kun. Lalu membuang plastiknya di sembarang tempat.

Kun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saat air kotor beserta sampah-sampah itu mengenai tubuhnya. Bau busuk sampah pun menguar didalam toilet itu, "Uhh, bau sekali" ujar Mark menutup hidungnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan. Sekarang tubuh Kun basah kuyup dengan air kotor itu, tiga orang disana menertawakan Kun. "Haha.. kau sungguh kejam Mark" ucap Jeno kepada Mark.

"Ayo kembali" ajak Lucas pada kedua rekannya.

"Oke, cukup sampai sini. Kita lanjut lain waktu!" ujar Mark sambil menjambak rambut Kun dan menghentakkannya dengan keras, membuat Kun terhuyung kesamping. Setelah itu, mereka bertiga pun keluar meninggalkan Kun di toilet.

Kun memegangi kepalanya yang serasa berdenyut nyeri, ia merasa tubuhnya lemas bahkan hanya untuk berdiri. Wajah Kun yang tadinya sudah pucat sekarang tambah pucat lagi. Kun diam untuk beberapa menit, sebelum ia mencoba untuk berdiri. Dan berhasil, Kun berhasil berdiri dengan bantuan wastafel disamping kirinya.

Jeni, Mark dan Lucas masuk kedalam kelas mereka, kelas yang sama dengan Kun kelas 1-3. Mereka duduk dibangku masing-masing, bangku paling belakang sendiri. Jeni satu bangku dengan Mark, sedangkan Lucas berada disebelah bangku mereka. Lebih tepatnya disamping kanan Jeno. Beruntung Kim saem, guru yang mengajar pada jam pertama belum datang. Hanya ada satu guru yang berani menghukum mereka bertiga, yaitu Kim saem. Ia tak peduli meskipun itu anak donatur terbesar sekolah, kalau berbuat salah mereka harus dihukum-prinsipnya.

"Hei, bagaimana keadaan anak itu?" Lucas bertanya kepada Jeno dan Mark disampingnya. "Entahlah, kenapa kau peduli!" ujar Jeno.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" seru Kim saem yang baru saja datang. Semua siswa segera duduk dikursi masing-masing, saat melihat kedatangan Kim saem. "Maaf atas keterlambatan saya. Sekarang buka buku kalian pada bab 4!" perintah Kim saem pada semua siswa 1-3. Dan para siswa pun segera mengeluarkan buku dan membuka dibab yang Kim saem suruh.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya yang kotor dengan yang bersih, Kun masuk ke kelas. Ia melihat dikelas Kim saem sudah datang. Kun berjalan mendekati meja Kim saem, bermaksud meminta maaf atas keterlambatnnya. Pada saat itu,Kun merasa semua mata tertujuh padanya. Kun mengabaikan pandangan itu, ia melihat Kim saem yang menatapnya.

"Mianhamnida Kim saem, saya terlambat" ujar Kun sambil membungkukkan badannya. Kim saem berdiri, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada. "Kenapa bisa terlambat?" tanya Kim saem dengan nada tajam. "Bersihkan toilet setelah pulang sekolah! Sekarang duduk" pinta Kim saem pada Kun. Kun pun segera duduk dikursinya.

"Oke, kalian pelajari materi dibab 4 dan kerjakan semua soal-soal 'nya. Kalian mengerti!" perintah dari Kim saem. Dan semua siswa kompak menjawab 'iya'.

"Saat istirahat kumpulkan dimeja saya, ketua kelas yang harus bertanggung jawab. Saya ada urusan, jadi kelas saya tinggal, permisi" ujar Kim saem lagi, lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas. Setelah Kim saem pergi, kelas pun mulai menjadi ramai. Semua sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Kun hanya memilih diam dibangkunya dan mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Kim saem. Sedangkan ada tiga pasang mata yang menatapnya intens. Lucas membisikkan sesuatu kepada Jeno dan Mark, kemudian ber-high five ria.

Pelajaran hari ini telah selesai, semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas untuk segera pulang. Di kelas sudah sepi, Kun pun pergi keluar kelas dan akan melaksanakan hukuman yang diberikan oleh Kim saem. Kun mengambil alat-alat kebersihan di gudang, setelah itu pergi ke toilet untuk bersih-bersih.

Saat membuka toilet, Kun dikejutkan dengan keadaan toilet yang benar-benar kotor. Sampah ada disana sini, seperti memang sengaja dilakukan. Kun menghela nafas, kemudian mulai mebersihkan toilet.

Kun mengambil semua sampah yang berceceran kemudian ditaruh di tempat sampah. Setelah tidak ada lagi sampah, Kun pun mengepel seluruh lantai toilet.

"Uhh, cocok sekali. Pekerjaan seorang pecundang!"

Kun melihat ke arah pintu toilet, dimana suara tersebut berasal. Ia melihat Mark, Lucas dan Jeno yang sedang bersandar di pintu toilet dengan mentertawakannya.

"Kasihan sekali kau!" ujar Lucas dan dengan mudahnya ia menendang tempat sampah hingga membuat isinya berhamburan ke lantai. "Ups, maaf tidak sengaja" ujar Lucas dan kemudian mereka bertiga tertawa melihat ekspresi Kun. Kun menatap kejadian itu dengan pandangan terluka, lantai yang susah payah ia bersihkan kini kembali kotor.

"Hh, ayo pulang. Sudah cukup untuk hari ini" ajak Mark kepada dua rekannya. Dan kemudian mereka bertiga pun meninggalkan toilet. Menyisakan Kun yang terpaksa membersihkan ulang toilet sendirian.

Setelah menyelesaikan hukuman 'nya Kun segera pulang ke rumah. Sepertinya akan turun hujan, karena langit mulai mendung dan udara juga mulai dingin. Kun menuruni tangga dari lantai dua ke dasar. Sampai dilantai dasar ternyata hujan sudah turun. Dengan terpaksa Kun pulang menerobos hujan.

Kun berlari menerobos hujan dengan tasnya yang ia gunakan sebagai payung. Seluruh tubuhnya basah dengan air hujan, tapi tidak membuat Kun berhenti berlari. Kun terus saja berlari hingga sampai didepan pagar rumahnya. Ia membuka pagar dan segera masuk kedalam.

Tubuh Kun menggigil karena terlalu lama terkena hujan. Ia mengusap usap kedua tanganya agar lebih hangat.

"Omo, Tuan muda!" pekik seorang yeoja paruh baya saat Kun memasuki rumah. Yeoja tersebut segera mengambil selimut yang cukup tebal dan memakaikannya pada tubuh basah Kun. "Terima kasih Song ahjumma" ujar Kun dengan nada bergetar kedinginan. Song ahjumma menuntun Kun untuk duduk disofa sambil mengusap usap bahu Kun untuk mengurangi rasa dingin.

"Tuan muda tidak apa?" tanya Song ahjumma dengan nada khawatir. "Nde" jawab Kun.

"Wajah anda sangat pucat, apa benar anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Song ahjumma memastikan lagi, ia sangat khawatir karena memang wajah Kun sangat pucat. Lebih pucat dari tadi pagi. "Nan gwaenchana ahjumma" jawab Kun untuk meyakinkan Song ahjumma.

"Baiklah, Tuan muda tunggu disini. Ahjumma akan buatkan teh hangat dan juga air panas untuk mandi" setelah itu Song ahjumma pergi ke dapur.

Kun merapatkan selimut ditibuhnya. Ia mengedarkan pandagannya ke seluruh ruangan, sepi. Sepertinya kedua orang tuanya belum pulang atau mungkin tidak. Kun beranjak dari duduk nya dan berjalan ke kamar nya dilantai dua. Ia melihat Song ahjumma keluar dari kamar mandi dikamarnya.

"Oh, Tuan muda! Air nya sudah ahjumma siapkan. Anda perlu sesuatu?" tanya Song ahjumma saat mengetahui ada Tuan muda nya. "Tidak, terima kasih ahjumma" ucap Kun. "Kalau begitu ahjumma keluar dulu. Jika memerlukan sesuatu panggil saja ahjumma" ujar Song ahjumma dan kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu untuk keluar.

Kun berdiri termenung sebelum berbalik dan memanggil Song ahjumma, "Song ahjumma!"

Song ahjumma yang baru akan membuka pintu ia urungkan dan berbalik menghadap Kun. "Ada apa Tuan muda?" tanya nya.

"Hanya ingin bertanya ahjumma, apa Umma dan Appa belum pulang?" tanya Kun.

"Belum Tuan muda! Tadi mereka menelpon, kalau mereka tidak pulang malam ini" jawab Song ahjumma.

'Sudah ku duga' batin Kun. "Ah, ya sudah. Terima kasih ahjumma"

"Nde, saya permisi" ujar Song ahjumma dan kemudian keluar dari kamar Kun.

Kun segera pergi mandi. Dan setelah mandi juga berpakaian, Kun memilih tidur lebih awal.

Malam semakin larut bukannya semakin redah hujan nya malah semakin deras, juga suara petir yang saling bersaut sautan. Kun benci itu, suara petir itu membuat nya ketakutaan. Ia ingin keluar dan mencari Song ahjumma atau siapapun yang bisa membuatnya tenang. Tapi Kun terlalu takut, meski hanya untuk turun dari ranjang.

Dulu waktu ia kecil, ada sang Umma yang akan memeluknya dan menenangkannya saat hujan badai seperti ini. Dan juga sang Appa yang akan mengelus elus rambutnya sampai ia tertidur. Tapi sekarang bahkan kedua orang tuanya tidak ada di rumah. Jadi, Kun putuskan untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal dan mencoba menutup matanya untuk tidur, meski ia masih merasa takut.

TBC/Delete (?)


	2. chapter 2

"Umma... hiks..."

Kun kecil merintih memanggil manggil sang Umma. Ia tidur di ranjangnya dengan selimut belapis-lapis menyelimuti tubuh kecilnya. Badannya serasa sakit semua dan juga kepala 'nya sungguh pusing. Kun kecil hanya bisa terisak.

Seorang namja cantik memasuki kamar Kun dengan membawa sebaskom air hangat untuk mengompres Kun. Ia menyingkap poni Kun, dan segera menaruh kain yang sudah ia peras pada air hangat ke dahi Kun kecil. Setelah itu, namja cantik tesebut memeriksa suhu tubuh Kun kecil dengan thermometer.

"Ommo, 39 derajat! Demamnya tinggi sekali" ujarnya dengan nada khawatir. Ia menatap wajah Kun kecil, wajah Kun nampak memerah efek demamnya. Namja cantik tersebut mengelus pelan pipi chubby Kun.

"Umma..." Kun kecil merintih lagi.

"Ne, Umma disini sayang. Apa yang Kun rasakan?" tanya namja cantik tersebut kepada sang anak.

"Dingin..." ucap Kun, masih dengan memejamkan matanya. Namja cantik yang dipanggil Umma tadi langsung saja memeluk tubuh kecil yang sedang kedinginan itu, meski sudah berlapis-lapis selimut ditubuhnya. Kun kecil membuka matanya, dua bola mata bulat itu menatap sayu sang Umma.

"Apa masih dingin, hum?" tanya sang Umma, Kun kecil hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kun makan dulu, ya! Lalu, minum obat supaya demamnya turun dan tidak kedinginan lagi, nde?!" bujuk sang namja cantik pada Kun. Sekali lagi hanya anggukan yang Kun berikan. "Baiklah, Umma ambil makanan dulu, ya. Biar Appa yang temani Kun"

Namja cantik itu segera ke dapur, membuatkan sang anak bubur. Setelah buburnya matang ia taruh dalam mangkuk dan membawanya ke kamar sang anak beserta air minum dan juga obat penurun panas.

Saat sampai dikamar, ia melihat sang suami sudah berada disana menemani sang anak sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Kun. Ia duduk disamping Kun, menaruh nampan yang ia bawa di meja.

"Sayang, ayo makan dulu!" ujarnya pada Kun.

"Appa suapin, ne?"

"Umm.." gumam Kun sambil mengangguk.

Sang namja cantik segera mengambil mangkuk bubur dinampan dan memberikannya kepada sang suami. Kun dengan sangat patuh, memakan bubur dari sang Appa. Meski memakannya sedikit demi sedikit. Dan hampir setengah mangkuk bubur itu Kun makan, walaupun rasa hambar yang lidah Kun rasakan.

"Pintar sekali anak Umma! Sekarang Kun minum obat, ne!" ujar sang Umma dan menyodorkan satu butir obat penurun panas dan air minum. Kun pun meminum obat itu tanpa protes.

Setelah makan dan minum obat Kun pun tertidur pulas, mungkin efek samping dari obat yang ia minum. Kun kecil tertidur dengan seulas senyuman kecil. Kedua orangtuanya tersenyum melihat Kun tertidur. Mereka senang karena buah hati mereka tidak pernah menyusahkan saat sakit seperti ini. Merekapun menemani Kun tidur.

 **LOST MY FAMILY**

Main Cast: Qian Kun, Jung Jaehyun, Lee Taeyong

Other Cast: Mark Lee, Lee Jeno, Wong Yukhei (Lucas), Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Doyoung

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, kecuali Lucas (be mine). Dan cerita ini murni milik saya.

Warning: BL/Yaoi/Shoai, M-preg, GS(Yuta n Doyoung), typo, DLDR.

Kun terbangun dengan rasa pusing dikepalanya juga rasa sakit pada seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tak kuasa bangkit dari tempat tidur. Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuh Kun. Kun menaruh telapak tangan kanannya pada kening nya, panas. Sepertinya ia demam karena kehujanan kemarin.

"Hahh..."

Kun menghela napasnya, beruntung hari ini hari minggu, jadi sekolah libur. Ia memegangi kepalanya saat dirasa berdenyut. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan rasa pusing itu. Kun mengambil sebuah botol kecil dibawah bantalnya. Mengambil dua buah pil berwarna putih itu dan menelannya sekali telan, tanpa air minum.

Selang beberapa menit pusing dikepalanya meredah. Kun turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke kamar mandi, meski dengan terhuyung huyung. Kun berpegangan pada apa saja yang berada didekatnya untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, hingga dirinya sampai dikamar mandi.

Sesaat setelah membasuh muka dan mengganti piyamanya dengan celana pendek berwarna merah dan juga kaos hitam polos, Kun turun ke bawah menujuh dapur. Perutnya sudah berbunyi dari tadi, ia lapar. Apalagi kemarin dirinya tidak makan malam dan langsung tidur begitu saja.

"Apa mereka belum pulang?" gumam Kun.

Kun melihat Song ahjumma menyiapkan makanan dimeja makan, meletakkan beberapa lauk pauk. Kun berjalan mendekati nya.

Song ahjumma yang menyadari kehadiran Kun, segera menyuruh Rei duduk.

"Ah, Tuan muda sudah bangun. Silahkan duduk" ujar Song ahjumma. Ia mengambil piring dan mengisinya dengan nasi beserta lauk pauknya. Setelah itu ia taruh didepan Kun. "Tuan muda silahkan makan"

"Terima kasih ahjumma"

Kun segera memakan makanan yang sudah Song ahjumma ambilkan untuknya. Sementara Song ahjumma sedang menuangkan susu pada gelas minumnya.

"Eoh, Tuan muda! Wajah anda sangat pucat, apa anda sakit?" Song ahjumma baru menyadari keadaan sang Tuan mudanya yang begitu pucat.

"Astaga, badan anda panas sekali. Anda demam!" ujar Song ahjumma terkejut, setelah menyentuh kening dan leher Kun.

"Nan gwaenchana ahjumma, aku tadi sudah minum obat" ujar Kun menenangkan Song ahjumma yang terlihat khawatir terhadapnya. Memang benar Kun sudah minum obat tanpa makan terlebih dahulu.

"Eoh, tapi anda kan baru makan sekarang!"

"Tidak apa ahjumma. Umm, apa mereka belum pulang?" tanya Kun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Song ahjumma mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

'Mereka?' batin Song ahjumma bingung. Sedetik kemudian Song ahjumma baru mengerti. Ia mengerti siapa yang Kun maksud dengan mereka.

"Ah, Tuan dan Nyonya besar maksud anda?! Mereka belum pulang Tuan muda" jawab Song ahjumma. Ia melihat raut kekecewaan diwajah Kun.

Song ahjumma merasa kasihan kepada Kun yang seperti dicampakkan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Keduanya jarang sekali berada di rumah, dan sekalinya berada di rumah hanya ada adu mulut saja.

"Begitu ya" gumam Kun pelan.

"Apa tuan muda perlu sesuatu lagi?"

"Aniyo ahjumma"

"Kalau begitu ahjumma ke dapur dulu" ujar Song ahjumma yang kemudian pergi ke dapur. Jadilah sekarang Kun sendirian di ruang makan.

...

"Hey Mark, kenapa rumahmu sepi sekali?" tanya Lucas yang sekarang sedang bermain game melawan Jeno disampingnya, kepada Mark yang sedang rebahan di tempat tidurnya.

Ketiganya sekarang sedang berada di rumah Mark, tepatnya di kamar Mark. Memang kalau setiap sekolah libur mereka bertiga akan berkumpul di rumah Mark.

"Umma 'ku masih bekerja di kantor" jawab Mark sambil berjalan menghampiri Lucas dan Jeno.

"Berarti dari kemarin belum pulang?" tanya Jeno sambil mengambil keripik kentang disampingnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari monitor game.

"Humm..." gumam Mark, ia hanya memperhatikan kedua temannya bertanding game, sembari mengemil snack yang berada disana.

"Yak, kau curang Lucas" pekik Jeno tidak terima saat game yang ia mainkan bersama Lucas berakhir, dengan tulisan 'You Lose' dipihaknya.

"Apa maksudmu aku curang, kau saja yang tidak bisa bermain, No" ujar Lucas menanggapi tuduhan palsu yang Jeno layangkan kepadanya. "Apa katamu?!" seru Jeno kesal dan berniat akan menyerbu Lucas.

"Hei kalian! Sudahlah, kenapa malah bertengkar, sih" ujar Mark melerai Jeno yang sudah akan menjambak Lucas. Mark menahan Jeno, sedangkan Lucas berlindung dibelakang Mark dengan mentertawakan Jeno.

"Dia yang mulai, Mark!" ujar Jeno masih mencoba menggapai Lucas.

"Kau saja yang payah, jangan salahkan aku"

Mendengar perkataan Lucas barusan membuat amarah Jeno semakin memuncak. Lucas dibelakang Mark malah menjulurkan lidahnya. Dan saat tangan Jeno hampir mencapai Lucas, Mark sudah duluan menarik telinga 'nya dan Lucas.

"Akh.." pekik Jeno dan Lucas bersamaan. "Kenapa kau menarik telingaku?" tanya Lucas.

"Kalian sendiri kenapa bertingkah seperti anak kecil, hah!" tanya Mark ketus sambil melepaskan kedua tangannya dari telinga Jeno dan Lucas. Kedua temannya tersebut langsung diam, mereka hanya mengelus elus telinga mereka yang memerah karena ulah 'nya.

"Iya, maaf! Aku hanya bercanda" ujar Lucas.

"Aku juga minta maaf, Mark!" ucap Jeno menimpali.

"Terserah kalianlah, aku mau keluar dulu" ujar Mark lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Mark pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa minuman kaleng dan beberapa camilan, karena camilan di kamarnya tadi sudah habis. Saat akan kembali dan melewati ruang tengah, ia melihat sang Umma yang turun dari mobil metallic hitam yang ia yakini bukan mobil milik Ummanya, dari jendela yang menghadap jalan.

Ummanya sepertinya sedang berbincang dengan seseorang didalam mobil, sebelum kemudian mobil yang dikendarai seseorang itu melaju. Sedangkan sang Umma mulai berjalan memasuki rumah.

"Ah, Mark! Kenapa berdiri disitu?" tanya sang Umma sesaat setelah menutup pintu dan melihatnya di ruang tengah. Yeoja cantik tersebut melihat sang anak yang membawa beberapa makanan dan minuman ditangannya. "Apa teman-temanmu datang berkunjung?" tanya yeoja itu lagi.

"Oh, iya! Jeno dan Lucas main kesini" ujar Mark menjawab pertanyaan sang Umma. Ummanya hanya mengangguk angguk. "Umma tadi pulang bersama siapa?"

"Ohh, itu tadi teman bisnis Umma, wae?"

"Gwaenchana Umma, hanya bertanya" ujar Mark.

"Kalau begitu Umma ke kamar dulu, ya!" ujar yeoja cantik itu sambil mengacak surai coklat Mark, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Mark. Mark sendiri segera pergi ke kamarnya, takut nanti kedua sahabatnya mengobrak abrik kamarnya.

...

Kilatan flash kamera memenuhi salah satu ruang di agensi terkenal yang sekarang sedang melakukan pemotretan kepada model profesional yang menyeponsorkan produk mereka.

Jung Taeyong dan Nakamoto Yuta, dua model terkenal yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi kemampuannya di dunia modeling.

"Seperti biasa Tae, hasil fotonya selalu menakjubkan. Kau memang yang terbaik" ujar sang fotografer dengan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih" ujar Taeyong sambil tersenyum atas pujian sang fotografer padanya.

"Sekarang kau boleh istirahat dulu"

Seiruu langsung duduk disofa yang berada dipojok ruangan itu. Ia mengambil tasnya, dan mencari cari handphone 'nya.

"Oppa, ini untukmu"

Seorang yeoja cantik menghampirinya dengan menyodorkan satu cup kopi panas yang dibawanya, ia menerimanya dengan senang hati. Yeoja cantik berambut hitam itu lalu duduk disamping kanan nya.

"Terima kasih kopinya, Yuta" ujar Seiruu tersenyum.

"Oh, sama-sama! Apa Oppa masih ada pemotretan?" tanya yeoja bernama Nakamoto Yuta itu.

"Iya, masih ada. Kenapa?" tanya Taeyong balik kepada yeoja cantik tersebut.

"Tidak apa, hanya saja kudengar kemarin Oppa tidak pulang dan menginap di apartement..." ujar Yuta menggantung diakhir kalimat. Yuta melirik Taeyong singkat. Sedangkan Taeyong menatap bingung yeoja yang terpaut tiga tahun dengannya itu.

"Lalu hubungannya dengan pemotretan..?" tanya Taeyong bingung.

Yuta diam, mencoba memikirkan kalimat tepat yang akan ia katakan. "Akhir-akhir ini aku lihat Oppa sibuk sekali dengan pemotretan, sampai menginap di apartement agar lebih dekat ke tempat agensi" Yuta menghela napas pelan.

"Apa Oppa sedang ada masalah dengan Jaehyun Oppa? Karena tidak biasanya Oppa menginap, selarut apapun itu Oppa pasti akan pulang ke rumah" Yuta menatap Taeyong yang hanya diam.

Yuta tau persis hubungan antara Taeyong dan Jaehyun. Tidak seperti pasangan suami istri pada umumnya, mereka adalah pasangan sesama jenis atau nama lainnya gay. Tidak normal memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi! Itu pilihan mereka berdua. Lagipula dari hubungan mereka lahir seorang anak laki-laki yang tak lain adalah Kun.

Aneh?

Sejak awal hubungan mereka memang aneh, Taeyong dan Jaehyun memutuskan untuk menikah setelah membujuk kedua orangtua mereka dengan sangat keras, untuk menyetujui hubungan mereka. Dan saat Kun lahir, itu memang aneh karena Kun dilahirkan oleh seorang namja bukan seorang yeoja.

Taeyong memiliki keistimewaan yang namja lain tidak miliki. Ia bisa mengandung dan melahirkan seperti yeoja, karena memiliki rahim. Ia dilahirkan berjenis kelamin laki-laki, tapi memiliki rahim perempuan. Fisiknya pun hampir seperti perempuan, dengan tubuh langsing, kulit putih mulus, dan wajah yang androgini. Bedanya, ia tak memiliki payudara besar dan kelamin perempuan.

Dokter yang memeriksanya dulu mengatakan ada kelainan genetik saat ia masih dalam kandungan, dan jadilah keistimewaan itu. Hubungan Taeyong dan Jaehyun dulu bahagia apalagi dengan kehadiran Kun, mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Kun lahir dari hubungan mereka. Tapi sekarang hubungan itu terancam hancur.

"Oppa... Kalau oppa tidak mau bercerita tidak apa, aku juga tidak bermaksud mencampuri urusan rumah tangga oppa" ujar Yuta menyadarkan lamunan Taeyong.

Yuta berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya, "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Tae oppa" ujar nya kemudian melangkah pergi.

'Andai kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu'

Taeyong menyalakan handphone 'nya, mencari kontak seseorang dan kemudian mendialnya.

"Yeoboseyo..."

"Apa kau sibuk besok?"

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan"

"Nanti ku kirimkan alamatnya"

Setelah itu, Taeyong memutuskan sambungan telepon itu. Taeyong menyandarkan tubuhnya disofa dan menghela napas.

'Mungkin ini saatnya menyelesaikan semuanya'

...

Jaehyun mematikan handphone nya kemudian melemparnya ke kursi samping kemudi. Ia mencoba berkonsentrasi ke jalanan didepan. Wajahnya terlihat gusar. Ia bingung dengan masalah yang ia hadapi sekarang, ia ingin mengakhiri semuanya tapi disisi lain ia juga memikirkan Kun.

Ia harus memutuskannya, semoga keputusannya nanti tidak membawa dampak buruk. Semoga saja.

Jaehyun mempercepat laju mobilnya di jalanan. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah dan bertemu dengan Kun. Jaehyun memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi, kemudian memasuki rumah.

Sesampainya didalam rumah, Jaehyun merasa keadaan rumah terlalu sepi. Ia tidak menemukan siapapun di ruang tengah, dimana Kun?-pikirnya. Jaehyun berniat akan kekamarnya, sebelum ia mendengar suara teriakan minta tolong dari lantai atas.

"Astaga, siapapun tolong!"

Tiba-tiba Jaehyun merasa perasaannya tidak enak, ia segera berlari kelantai atas dan mencari sumber suara tersebut. Saat sampai di depan pintu kamar bercat putih -yang ia yakini sebagai sumber suara- kecemasan pun melanda Jaehyun. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Jaehyun segera membuka pintu tersebut.

"Kun!" serunya.

Jaehyun memanggil nama sang anak saat memasuki kamar tersebut. Dan betapa kagetnya ia, saat melihat Kun yang terduduk lemas dipangkuan Song ahjumma didalam toilet.

"Kun! Apa yang terjadi?" ujar Jaehyun panik saat mendekati Song ahjumma dan juga Kun yang sepertinya tak sadarkan diri. Ia melihat wajah Kun yang pucat pasi, dan ia tersentak saat merasakan betapa dinginnya tubuh Kun.

"Syukurlah, Tuan besar datang. Sebaiknya kita bawa Tuan muda ke rumah sakit, Tuan!" ujar Song ahjumma merasa sedikit lega karena ada yang bisa menolong Tuan muda nya.

"Iya" jawab Jaehyun singkat dan segera menggendong tubuh lemah Kun keluar kamar dan membawanya ke mobil. Song ahjumma mengikutinya dibelakang dengan membawa selimut tebal untuk Kun.

Song ahjumma membantu Jaehyun membukakan pintu belakang mobil dan menaruh Kun dikursi belakang. "Song ahjumma tolong temani Kun dibelakang" pintah Jaehyun kepada Song ahjumma.

"Baik Tuan" Song ahjumma pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil, menyelimuti tubuh Kun dengan selimut yang ia bawa tadi dan memeluknya erat. Jaehyun sendiri segera duduk dibangku kemudi dan melajuhkan mobilnya menujuh ke rumah sakit. Pikirannya sekarang hanya ada pada Kun.

'Maafkan Appa Kun. Ini semua salah Appa'

TBC

Sebelum nya terima kasih karena udah ada yang ngerespon ff kacangan ini.

Disini bebas mau review apa aja, entah itu bash atau spam terserah.

Kenapa disini main cast nya Kun? Entahlah saya hanya minta saran dari teman saya, dan dia rekomendasi Kun. Jadi saya pakai Kun.

Awal pertama pengennya Lucas tapi entah kenapa gk cocok sama karakter utamanya.

Cukup itu sajalah, akhir kata saya minta REVIEW.


End file.
